Hasta que no puedas más
by Oveja salvaje
Summary: Ella no se rindió. Ella peleo para defender a la persona que ama. Hasta que ya no pudo más.


**Terminar este segundo One-shot fue mucho más difícil de lo que tenía planeado.**

 **Se me quemo el cerebro pensando en que escribir con este título y al final salio esta cosa rara.**

 **Quería escribir un poco acerca de este momento de Naruto Shippuden (aunque admito que nunca imagine que así)**

 **Y ¿Qué puedo decir?** ** _Escrito en piedra_** **era Naruhina, este es Naruhina...**

 **Soy 100% canon babe xD**

* * *

 **Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto** _¡Yo no escogí el título!_ **del foro** _La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

 **Disclaimer: Nada mío. Todo de Kishi. Delirios de mi cabeza pueden ser pagados únicamente con reviews. Gracias.**

* * *

 **Hasta que no puedas más.**

* * *

Cuando torturan a la persona que amas no haces más que pensar que quieres estar en su lugar. _"A mí en vez de a él"_

.

Naruto estaba peleando contra Pain, defendiendo a la aldea, dando lo mejor de sí.

Aun así estaba perdiendo.

.

Desde un lugar seguro Hinata lo observaba con su byakugan. ¡Él estaba sufriendo! ¿Qué se supone que hiciera ella, la fracasada de los Hyuga?

El amor de su vida estaba arriesgándose por ellos. El paria de la aldea, aquel que solo recibió malos tratos a cambio de tener al Kyubi encerrado en su interior. Y aun así ahí estaba. Por sus amigos, por Jiraiya, Kakashi y toda la aldea. ¿Y dónde estaban ellos?

Lejos. A salvo.

.

Hinata no podía soportarlo. Aun si ella era débil ¡Naruto también lo era! Sin embargo él nunca se rindió. Tuvo la fuerza para continuar.

Ella tampoco se rendiría.

.

Inmovilizado como estaba, Naruto solo pudo observar con desafío a Pain, quien sostenía su mano hacia él. Incluso derrotado no iba a ceder.

.

Hinata descendió con la palma preparada para un golpe Jūken que Pain logro evitar. Ahí donde ella aterrizo se formó un cráter, producto de su fuerza.

.

Naruto la observo. No podía creer que ella estuviera ahí ¿Por qué estaba ahí?

¿Acaso no sabía que no tenía ninguna oportunidad contra Pain?

Ella no debía de estar ahí. Debería de estar a salvo

Ella… Ella no.

.

Hinata sabía que Naruto la observaba y eso le dio fuerzas. Incluso si le ordeno que se marchase ella no podía.

Estaba siendo egoísta por primera vez en su vida. Tenía la oportunidad de ser ella quien protegiera a Naruto esta vez. Así que la tomaría, aun si eso le costase la vida.

.

Ella le dio un discurso acerca de cómo fue inspirada por él. Naruto estaba atónito ¿Él? ¿Inspirando a alguien? Pero ahí estaba ella. Dispuesta a luchar con la misma fuerza que él le había brindado sin saberlo. Sentía una extraña sensación en su pecho a la que no le prestó atención. Ella era más importante. Su preocupación no lo dejaba pensar.

Su confesión de su amor por él solo lo hizo desconectar completamente.

.

No podía pensar. Había cosas más importantes. Debía… quería…

Sus pensamientos daban vueltas. Hinata amándolo. Hinata enamorada de él. Hinata en peligro. Hinata punto de luchar contra Pain.

Hinata… Hinata… Hinata…

Se estaba volviendo loco sabiéndose retenido sin poder alejarla. Ponerla a salvo.

.

Ella tomo una posición de combate y sorprendió a ambos cuando su primer movimiento fue cortar una de esas cosas que retenían a Naruto.

Se sorprendió por el ataque de Pain y fue alejada cuando trato una segunda vez.

Se dio cuenta de que no podía acercarse a Naruto-kun.

Tendría que cambiar de táctica.

.

Tomando una nueva posición utilizo la técnica secreta de los Hyuga que nadie había podido dominar en años hasta ahora.

 _-Puño Gentil: Puños Gemelos del León._

.

Atacando a Pain él esquivo cada uno de sus movimientos.

Ambos lo sabían. En el momento en que ella lo tocara todo terminaría para él. No podía permitirlo.

.

Por un momento, cuando quiso usar su ataque, su débil cuerpo (lejos de la batalla) le gano. Estaba desgastándose.

.

Hinata aprovecho la oportunidad y solo una vez pudo destruir otra barra antes de que fuese lanzada en el aire.

Cayó con el grito desesperado de Naruto llamando su nombre.

.

Parpadeo lentamente para alejar la inconsciencia. Naruto-kun estaba llamándola. Naruto-kun la necesitaba.

.

Era doloroso verla intentar levantarse. Verla intentar acercarse a él. Cayéndose, temblando, volviéndolo a intentar.

 _-Detente… No vengas. Hinata._

No podía mirar.

.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Naruto era su fuerza para continuar.

Cayéndose. Sin fuerzas. Se arrastraría incluso. Con tal de llegar a él.

.

 _-No entiendo. ¿Por qué alguien tan débil sigue resistiendo?_

.

Hinata posa sus delicadas manos en la barra que atraviesa las de Naruto.

Sabe que no tiene fuerzas pero no se rinde.

.

 _-¿Por qué pelear contra mí?_

Hace una pequeña pausa mientras observa a la débil criatura que se opone a rendirse.

 _Sabiendo… que va a morir._

.

 _-Mantengo mi palabra (Mantengo mi palabra)_

Hinata hace eco de sus palabras. Años atrás.

Levanta la cabeza para observarla. Sus gentiles ojos llenos de algo. Su pecho se aprieta con preocupación.

 _-Porque ese es… Mi camino ninja…_

.

No escucha nada más cuando ella es lanzada en el aire y después azotada contra el suelo.

Su rostro (aunque no lo puede ver) lleno de horror y furia.

Entonces Pain la apuñala y después dice palabras que él no escucha.

Sus ojos llenos de rojo. Rojo en la sangre de Hinata.

.

Porque ella no se rindió. Porque ella peleo. Hasta que ya no pudo más.

.

Naruto se pierde a sí mismo. Cegado por la rabia y el dolor. Todo es rojo.

Rojo furia. Rojo sangre. Rojo Kyubi.

Y entonces el infierno se desata.


End file.
